


bright lights late nights

by asherall



Series: concepts [2]
Category: Bright Lights Late Nights - The Speakeasies' Swing Band! (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: loosely inspired bythis song.
Series: concepts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697





	bright lights late nights

At five o'clock the streets fill up, bustling, people talking, selling goods, and making promises to people they may never see again. There's so many options - an open theatre (free, tonight), restaurants (Italian, Chinese, Thai, Greek), a bar, wandering, dates, dancing, shopping . . .

She takes comfort in the familiar chaos. Most people can recognize each other in these streets by now; they know the regulars and the foreigners.

The clarinetist on the corner: a common attraction.

Random dance group: happens every couple weeks. She doesn't know the song.

Two hours of wandering later, the crowds thin.

She knows what she wants.


End file.
